Arngrim
Arngrim is a recurring character in the Valkyrie Profile series. He is a Heavy Warrior and features in the games either as an Einherjar or an ally. Through several incarnations, he has witnessed the main events of the saga and encountered all three Valkyries. Background/Storyline Valkyrie Profile A mercenary from the Artolia region. Blessed with a true warrior's prowess and a good measure of luck, his sword-fighting technique is unmatched. In battle, he fights as a demon possessed, slicing through foes like a scythe through ripe wheat. A powerful but arrogant mercenary, Arngrim lives in Artolia with his crippled brother, Roland. The latter is an artist, but cannot sustain himself, meaning that Arngrim has to make a living for both of them. He frequently helps the Artolian royal army for a fee, and is a close friend of Lawfer, the son of the royal knights' Captain. The two frequently train together, and, since he is always bested, Lawfer believes that Arngrim has a natural gift for battle. Arngrim himself, however, states that a warrior should always do the best they can, even in a losing battle, and always choose for themselves. Artolia faces some barbarian incursions, and Arngrim distinguishes himself in combat. The king of Artolia organizes a ceremony to celebrate the victory and presents Arngrim with a trophy, in recognition of his battle prowess. However, Arngrim despises the king, whom he deems a weakling, and has no qualms about showing it. He destroys the trophy and publically humiliates him, much to the anger of his daughter, Princess Jelanda. Seeing that no one dares to oppose Arngrim, she devises her own plan for revenge. Disguising herself as a commoner, she tries to hire Arngrim for a job. Although he is suspicious of her rather poorly executed front, he agrees to meet her in a restaurant to discuss the details of the operation. However, Jelanda's pampered personality gets the best of her. After making a scene at the restaurant because she dislikes the food, she drinks a whole glass of sake, which she mistakes for water, and passes out. Arngrim brings her home to recover, but, as he hears her talking in her sleep, he finally realizes her real identity. Jelanda eventually wakes up, flustered at finding herself in an embarrassing situation, and leaves, but not without saying that she will come back the next day to finalize the arrangements for the job. Understanding the reasons for her actions, Arngrim plans to apologize to her. However, the next day, she fails to show up. Instead, a cloaked stranger arrives to offer Arngrim another job: to accompany some cargo to Villnore. He is teamed up with Badrach, a low-life thief from Villnore, who seems to know him by reputation. Not knowing what the cargo holds, the two men set off, only to be promptly intercepted by a patrol of Artolian knights. They flee the scene, but not before witnessing that their cargo was, in fact, an unconscious Jelanda. As they wait in hiding, Badrach explains that Lombert, the Artolian royal councillor, is actually a spy for Villnore, and probably planned on using Jelanda as a form of blackmail. Suddenly, they hear screams coming from the direction of the cart. In order to avoid suspicion, Lombert himself had sent the knights after the cargo, instructing them to give the princess a medicine if they found her unconscious. This was, in fact, Ghoul Powder, which transformed Jelanda into a demon, who then proceeded to kill all the knights. As Badrach runs for his life, Arngrim faces the demon. At this moment, a newly awakened Lenneth appears, still accompanied by Freya, drawn by the presence of the demon. They help Arngrim, and Lenneth recruits Jelanda as an Einherjar. Angered at Lombert's betrayal, Arngrim returns to Artolia to face him. However, Lombert is a mage, and quickly overpowers him. Jelanda, whose opinion of Arngrim has changed for the better, after seeing that he was willing to avenge her, begs Lenneth to help him. She agrees and helps defeat Lombert, but the royal guard has been alerted to Arngrim's presence. As soldiers stream into the room, Arngrim defeats them one by one, saying that he has no plans to die just yet, and that Valhalla must not have any real warriors if they expect him to go down so easily. Lenneth comments on his arrogance, saying that strength is not the only quality of a warrior. When he remarks that such words are ironic coming from a death goddess, Jelanda intervenes to chastize him. Lenneth explains that she is not responsible for taking lives, but showing them a different path, a path that they must, however, walk alone. At this point, Lawfer's father arrives on the scene, urging Arngrim to stop the slaughter. Reluctant to raise his sword at a man he respects and knowing that Jelanda is safe, but also intrigued by Lenneth's words, Arngrim prefers to take his own life rather than to forgo his honour. Lenneth recruits him, even though Freya warns her that his personality makes him unfit for Valhalla. If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth unlocks the memories of her life as Platina by visiting the Weeping Lily Meadow after Lucian's death at Loki's hands. Realizing what has happened, Odin initiates the Sovereign's Rite, and Hrist takes over as the active Valkyrie. Having remained with Lenneth all this time, Arngrim and Mystina, neither of whom she could transfer to Asgard, have become loyal to her and are shocked at this turn of events. When Hrist solicits their help to rescue Silmeria from Brahms, they refuse, and she attacks them. However, Lenneth soul, which has managed to resist the Rite, interposes itself and is damaged. Reluctant to kill her sister, Hrist leaves. At this moment, Lezard appears, urging Mystina to crystallize Lenneth's soul and store it in the homunculus that he has created until they can get back her own body. Despite her distrust of Lezard, who has admitted to wanting to trap Lenneth within a mortal body, Mystina has no choice. Once they secure Lenneth's soul, Arngrim, Mystina and Lezard travel to Brahms' castle and confront Hrist. They defeat her and forcibly expel her from the Valkyrie's body. Lenneth is then successfully made whole and sets off to confront Loki. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Hundreds of years before the events of Valkyrie Profile, Arngrim, in one of his former incarnations, is a mercenary treasure hunter. Having teamed up with a woman named Leone, he sets off to explore the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Unbeknownst to him, Leone is Hrist in human form, determined to track down her rebellious sister, Silmeria. Trapped in the body of Princess Alicia of Dipan, Silmeria plans to find the Dragon Orb before either King Barbarossa or Odin, both of whom are vying for its posession, the one to free himself from the grasp of the gods, the other to subjugate Midgard. As the Serdberg Mountain Ruins were once a resting place for the Orb, Alicia's party (Rufus, Dylan and Lezard, who has travelled back in time) encounters Arngrim and Leone there. The two offer their help, in exchange for a share of the treasures that are said to surround the Orb. Although Silmeria immediately recognizes Hrist, she knows that a confrontation would be too dangerous, and thus remains silent. She allows the two treasure hunters to join the party, but does however, warn Alicia to watch her back. Dylan initially takes a strong distaste to Arngrim, but the two men eventually learn to respect each other, especially after Arngrim finds out that Dylan is an Einherjar. The party tracks the Orb throughout several shrines, until they finally locate it in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. As Silmeria attempts to retrieve it, Leone interposes herself and reveals her true identity. Shocked and angered at this deception, Arngrim attacks her, only to be swiftly defeated. She forcibly makes him an Einherjar and returns to Asgard with the Orb. True to his mercenary nature, Arngrim resigns himself to the fact that Odin is his new master and that nothing can be done to stop him. When Odin orders Hrist to attack Dipan as a warning to any who would oppose him, Arngrim helps her by capturing Dallas and executing Barbarossa. Despite Alicia's attempt at stopping the execution, Hrist gives the party a chance to leave. However, when Alicia realizes that her mother, Malabeth has taken her own life in grief, her anger at Hrist flares up once again, and she confronts both her and Arngrim. The battle serves as a distraction for Walther and Gyne to cast the Sovereign's Rite, in an attempt to capture both Hrist and Silmeria for their own ends. Dylan releases Brahms, who was hiding within him, to try to protect Silmeria. This prompts Freya to intervene, as Odin is looking to replace the Dragon Orb with Brahms' soul, as the stabilizing force on Midgard. However, Lezard disrupts everybody's plans by kidnapping Silmeria without their notice, although Freya does manage to capture Brahms and return Hrist (and, presumably, Arngrim) to Valhalla safely. When Alicia and Rufus make it to the top of Yggdrasil in their attempt to have Rufus become a god and challenge Odin on equal terms, Lezard intervenes once again. As Rufus has been fatally wounded, he manages to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body, steal Gungnir and escape with all three. Initially desperate, Alicia eventually manages to materialize Rufus' soul, and they continue to Valhalla to try to retrieve the Dragon Orb. In the meantime, worried about Odin's fate, Freya orders Hrist to look for him. However, when she attempts to enlist Arngrim's help, the latter refuses. The events in Dipan have troubled him: he states that humanity is better off without Odin, and that no other Einherjar will be willing to help either. After Hrist leaves, he notices Alicia and Rufus wandering the halls. Initially believing that they have also been defeated and made Einherjar, he is shocked to discover that they have been trying to battle Odin on their own. He realizes that he was a fool for ever obeying Hrist and offers Alicia to kill him as an atonement for what he did in Dipan. However, Alicia forgives him and offers him to join them instead, to which he obliges. After traversing the Hall of Valhalla, Alicia, Rufus and Arngrim arrive at the Water Mirror, where both the Dragon Orb and Brahms' crystal are being stored. As they try to figure out a way to transport both back to Midgard, Hrist appears and offers to cooperate in order to bring Silmeria back and stop Lezard. The team agrees, on condition that Brahms is freed and the Orb returned. Hrist is willing to accept, but Freya, who has followed the party, is outraged that humans would even consider bargaining with gods and attacks them. Hrist takes a stand and uses the Dragon Orb to subdue Freya, allowing the party to escape through the Mirror, which is broken in the process. The Mirror allows the party to travel to Lezard's pocket dimension, where he has attained godhood and is keeping Silmeria captive in the hopes that Lenneth will arrive to save her. Arngrim suggests using the Dragon Orb to destroy the place, but Hrist explains that the Orb weakens every time its power is used for destruction, meaning that they risk it becoming too weak to sustain Midgard. The party then proceeds to confront Lezard, joined by Lenneth the Creator, who has journeyed from the future which occurred after Loki's defeat to rescue Silmeria, as the latter's absence is destabilizing her own world as well. The party successfully retrieves Silmeria, but when the time comes to face Lezard, the latter casts the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries, escaping with Lenneth's soul, his sole purpose throughout the entire scheme. Brahms, who has been released from his crystal, manages to preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls. Alicia offers to serve as the vessel for all three Valkyrie souls once they rescue Lenneth, in order to form the one true Valkyrie, as she is the only being powerful enough to defeat Lezard. The scheme is successful, but Alicia's body cannot withstand the strain of the ordeal. Once Lezard is defeated, she fades away, releasing the three Valkyries' souls and her own. With Lezard's power gone, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off, but the party still has a shard of the Water Mirror to escape. Rufus decides to return to Asgard with Gungnir. Brahms, who is mortal in the pocket dimension, as it is not bound to Yggdrasil and thus does not obey its laws, decides to stay behind and die, as there is no place for him on Midgard anymore. Arngrim intially wants to join him, but Brahms urges him to become the new guardian of the Dragon Orb, since there is, quite literally, no one else to do it. Arngrim accepts his new responsibility and returns to Midgard. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Artolian mercenary soul not incarnated at presnt, yet destined to achieve great renown once he is again born. Though once an einherjar of Hrist's, Arngrim was returned to the cycle of transmigration after running afoul of Odin. Truthade Profile: Seraphic Gate-crasher who popped in while making the rounds in the transmigratory wheel. Against his better judgment, Arngrim tried to take the whole Alicia kerfuffle up with Odin directly, and now waits to be reborn, die, and made einherjar by Lenneth. Arngrim is not present in the main game, as it takes place according to the original sequence of events that occurred between Alicia's time and Lenneth's time. Thus, Alicia and Rufus have been defeated by Odin, Lezard has not intervened, and Arngrim has remained Hrist's Einherjar. However, he seems to have confronted Odin about his dealings with Alicia and has been sent back to the cycle of rebirth as punishment. He can be encountered and recruited in the Seraphic Gate. Battle Valkyrie Profile Arngrim is a powerful warrior with high DME and a very damaging PWS. However, the latter also has a high recharge time, and his regular attacks may have difficulty hitting small enemies. Attacks *'High Wind' *'Spinning Back-Knuckle' *'Wrenching Swing' Elemental Tolerance Purify Weird Soul Arngrim's PWS is called Final Blast. He will say "I grow tired of you!" before using it. Traits *Brave *Selfish *Nimble *Coolheaded *Reckless *Realist Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim is a mediocre Heavy Warrior. While his STR is good, his attacks have low multipliers, meaning that Heavy Warrior Einherjar with a similar STR growth will tend to outclass him. He will join your party temporarily in Chapter 3 at level 7, with a Striking Sword, a Silver Sallet, Chainmail, Gauntlet and Cloth Greaves. His initial skill is Survival. After leaving at the end of Chapter 3, he will rejoin permanently towards the end of Chapter 5 with a Durandal, a Valor Helm, Full Plate, a Holy gauntlet and Valor Greaves. His level will be an average of your party members' and he will have all the skills he had before leaving. Attacks *'High Wind' - Initial *'Spinning-Back Knuckle' - Initial *'Wrenching Swing' - Initial *'Wild Break' - Level 8 *'Total End' - Level 13 *'Double Wind' - Level 19 *'Lost Life' - Level 28 *'Hurricane Edge' - Level 36 *'Storm Edge' - Level 46 *'Dead End' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Arngrim's Soul Crush is called Final Blast. He will say “I’m getting tired of you devils!” before using it. Bonus Items When Arngrim leaves the party at the end of Chapter 3, he will leave behind various items depending on his level. *'Level 1-19:' Guard Potion *'Level 20-24:' Expert's Experience and Guard Potion *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2 and Warrior's Wits *'Level 35-39:' Improved Dragon Slayer, Expert's Experience and Warrior's Wits *'Level 40+:' Improved Dragon Slayer, Bahamut Tear, Expert's Experience and Warrior's Wits Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Angrim is a powerful character with a better stat growth than other Warriors, a very strong PWS with a high Attack Gauge Boost and damaging, multi-hitting attacks. They are an exact copy of Ancel's, as is his Soul Crush, but due to Arngrim's higher stats, he can put them to better use. Attacks *'High Wind' *'Wild Break' *'Surging Rush' Soul Crush 300px Arngrim's Soul Crush is called Final Blast. He will say “I grow tired of you!” before using it. Final Blast Hits:20 Attack Gauge Boost: 60 Sacrifice Angrim cannot be sacrificed. Recruitment Valkyrie Profile :Arngrim is recruited in Chapter 0 on all difficulties after defeating Lombert in Artolia. He cannot be sent to Valhalla Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria :Arngrim temporarily joins the party in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins in Chapter 3 and leaves the party at the chapter's conclusion. Partway through Chapter 5 he will permanently join. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume :Arngrim does not appear in the story-mode. :Arngrim is recruited upon defeat at the eighth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Etymology Arngrim's name in the JP version is Aluze, but it has been conjugated as Aluzi as well. Aluze's name was changed to Arngrim in the NA nad PAL versions. The name Arngrim stems from that name of a berserker warrior in Norse Mythology. His story spans over Hervarar saga, Gesta Danorum, Lay of Hyndla, Faroese ballads and Orvar-Odd's saga. Gallery File:Vp-arngrim1.jpg|Arngrim in Valkyrie Profile File:Vp-arngrim2.jpg|Arngrim artwork in Valkyrie Profile File:Vp-arngrim4.jpg|Arngrim's face File:Vps-arngrim.jpg|Arngrim in Valkyrie Profile 2 Trivia *Arngrim bears a striking resemblance to a character named Guts of the manga and anime, Berserk. Valkyrie Profile *If Lenneth returns to his home in Artolia, Arngrim will retrieve a sword his father gave him, the Dragon Slayer. *Concept art reveals that Arngrim was intended to have bangs. Remnants of this is featured in his in-game sprite. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Arngrim breaks the fourth wall in his quote after winning a battle against weaker enemies, "It still beats having to deal with spoiled brats in prissy robes." It alludes to his time in Valkyrie Profile with Jelanda, which has not happened considering the time of the setting in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. *Arngrim's appearance in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume is based on the costume he wears in this game. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *'Truthade Profile:' : *Arngrim's is a head and pallet swap of Ancel. Though he retains the original names of his attacks and Soul Crush, they are otherwise copies. *Arngrim's attack list features one attack from Valkyrie Profile, one attack from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, and one new attack. ---- Category: Character Category: Male Category:Einherjar